Jealousy Has The Reins
by lookcloserhere
Summary: J. Daniel Atlas pulls Henley Reeves into a closet to ask what she was doing after seeing Merritt and her flirting... Could he be a bit jealous?


Henley Reeves was pulled unceremoniously into the closet, her arm yanked around as she was swung into some jackets that had been hung and forgotten about. She immediately spun back around to look at him.

"Wha- Atlas! Danny, what the hell?" She hissed loudly as he shut the door and turned to her. She readjusted her shirt in a frustrated manner, glaring at him.

"What are you playing at?" He asked, his face close to hers because of the proximity of the darkened closet only lit by a weakened lightbulb.

"What?" She asked, he scowled only slightly, crossing his arms.

"You heard me." He replied. What was she playing at?

"I'm not... I don't get it I'm not playing at anything-" she began, but he laughed once and looked up and then back at her, letting his arms fall to his side.

"What, so a couple of hours ago on the plane you weren't flirting with Merritt?" He asked, the unbelieving look etched into his features.

"Is that what this is about? I wasn't flirting with him." She scoffed, sometimes he really irked her.

"You were laughing!" He cried, exasperated.

"So now I'm not allowed to laugh?" She said back, he fell silent for a second and she almost thought she had won.

"That's not the point-" he began again, pulling a groan from her lips in annoyance.

"Then what is the point?"

"You can't trust that guy, what he does- I didn't want you to be in a situation where he plays tricks on you-"

"We were just talking! We've known him for months, and he hasn't done anything!" She exclaimed, "I can take care of myself, Danny! I'm not your little assistant anymore. I'm my own person and I can handle my own life thank you very much, I don't need you controlling it."

"Apparently." He muttered, looking dead straight into her eyes, her stomach coiled. Could he... No, he couldn't! But...

"Are you... Jealous?" She asked, throwing her thoughts into the air between them. He looked immediately flustered.

"What? No. Look we have a job to do, we can't go around doing things that could possibly get us off track." She laughed, giggling. Quite unlike herself, she must add. But he always brought it out of her.

"You are. You are jealous!"

"If I were jealous I would already have you." She let out a short laugh and he continued, the smug look plastered onto his face as he stepped a bit closer, "Magic does things to people, I can have whoever I want whenever I want."

"Except me." She said, and his open mouth closed. "For your information, Danny, I am a magician too, so your little saying goes for me as well." He took a small step backwards, his dark hair shoving a shadow onto his eyes.

"I'm not attracted to Merritt. And you know it too, you know the only person I have ever shown the slightest interest in screwed it up years ago. Or do you not remember? Because I sure as hell do." His jaw clenched and unclenched at rapid fire, he wasn't in control anymore. And she knew that bothered the heck out of him, she had to admit, it sort of pleased her.

"Shit-" he breathed, and then he was on her. In less than a second he had stepped to her, gripping her neck and jaw with his hands and pulled their lips together forcefully. If it weren't for the fact that he was on her 'Be Angry At' list she may have done something different. But the kiss brought out that small bit of her only he could, and she couldn't help but let her hands grab at the lapels of his jacket to hold him there... If only for a few seconds. He pulled back, and she let go, stepping away.

"I can't do this anymore." He said, looking at her and running a hand through his hair nervously. "Henley, please-" she took a deep breath, confusion coursing through her. This was Merritt's fault, if he had left them alone the first time they met; not mentioned the tension between them... If he hadn't started talking to her on the plane...

"We have things to do." She said, "No one has time to get distracted right now." His face fell and he looked almost angry, not going his way...

"Henley..." He said again, but she was already at the door, brushing past him. She had to tell him, but she couldn't. She forgave him a long time ago, deep down inside. She still had-

"No, Danny. Lets just keep focusing on what's ahead, okay? Sort out... priorities... later." He nodded and as the door shut behind her she heard him mutter under his breath.

And it sounded a lot like "But I already know what I want, and it took me a huge mistake a few years ago to realize it."

Maybe that was just her ears playing tricks on her and she really didn't have good hearing after all. Maybe.


End file.
